


The Holi-Game

by Jeongsleggo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Domestic, Fluff, Jongin as the cute dorky Game Stop employee, M/M, Sehun as the hot uncle, video game store AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27854210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeongsleggo/pseuds/Jeongsleggo
Summary: Jongin works at a video game store and wants to get a Christmas gift for Sehun's niece.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33
Collections: monthlysekai's Wrapped with Care





	The Holi-Game

**Author's Note:**

> Wrapped with Care for monthlysekai's Challenge #2

“Thanks for your purchase! Here is your receipt!”

Jongin smiled as he handed over the piece of paper to Sehun while giving his little eight year old niece, Sina, the bag that had the paid video game in it.

Sehun returned the grin as he looked over at the child who was all giddy now that she had a new game. “Sina, what do we say?”

“Thank you, Mr. Jongin.” She beamed at him as Jongin chuckled.

“Anytime. You must be excited to play.”

“I am but I kinda also want the new super mario brothers game next week but uncle won’t let me have it.” She gave him a pout.

“You already have so many games, Sina!”

He was right. Sehun and Sina have been coming to the store almost every week for months now. Sehun truly loves to spoil her and Jongin finds it to be quite cute. In fact, seeing Sehun more often just meant he could get to talk to him more. He was pretty cute, after all.

“But Christmas is coming soon!”

“And uncle has bills to pay. Plus that one is going to be expensive. Look, let’s make a deal. We can come back here again later but I’ll get you something cheaper to play on your switch.” He explained as he ruffled her hair. 

“Fine.” She said as she glanced down at her bag and shrugged before looking up at Jongin. “At least I’ll have my games to play with instead of listening to uncle only talk about y-..”

“Okaaaay. That’s enough. We better get going.” He laughed timidly as Jongin blinked in response, watching them head out. 

Once they left, Jongin ran to the computer and went on the store’s website. Kyungsoo entered from the back room and watched his co-worker completely become focused on the screen.

“Um, what are you doing?” He raised a brow in curiosity.

“I am on a mission. Please do not disturb me.” He said, his eyes not leaving the screen.

“Dude, what?”

“I’m trying to find a game for Sina.” He said as he typed some words in the search bar.

“Sehun’s kid?”

“His niece, yes.”

“So this is your way of sucking up to him, huh?” He cackled as he leaned against the counter.

“I’m not sucking up to him!!” He blurted out as he shot a glare at him. “They’re nice people and she really wanted this game. I got an employee’s discount so it won’t be much of a problem for me anyway. It’s just a small Christmas gift.”

“Right.” Kyungsoo nodded. “And what about Sehun?”

“Huh?” 

“Well are you going to get him anything?”

“I..um..I thought this would be enough.” He gestured at the computer.

“For his niece, yeah.” He let out a long sigh. “Jongin, just make a move on him. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.”

“No way! Forget about it!” He said as he turned back to look at the screen.

“Fine. Keep drooling over him like a love sick puppy instead of growing a spine.” He rolled his eyes and went back to the backroom. 

Jongin just stared at the website for a moment, absorbing the words that he had to hear. Maybe Kyungsoo was right but what could he do? He didn’t really know how to initiate it anyway. His mind was spiraling with thoughts before he finally completed his purchase.

\---

The following week, Jongin had the game prepared in a little gift bag. He was a bit nervous about presenting it to them. He’s never done anything like this before but he was sure they would still appreciate it. 

As soon as he saw them on the sidewalk through the glass window, he jumped over the counter and quickly grabbed the bag as he ran out of the store, surprising the two.

“Oh...Jongin? Nice to see ya.” Sehun blinked, not completely sure why he was in a rush to exit it from the store in the first place. He looked like he just ran an obstacle course and was about to pop a lung out.

“Sorry…” He panted, trying to regain .” Um….hey...Sehun...Sina..” He nodded at the two.

“Are you okay, Mr. Jongin?” She asked worryingly as she held onto her uncle’s hand.

“I-I’m fine.” He finally straightened up his posture and held out the bag. “This is for you, Sina.”

She gasped and grabbed it delightfully before looking inside to see it was the game she wanted. She pulled it out and showed it to Sehun. “Look uncle! Mr. Jongin got me the new Super Mario Brothers game!”

Sehun was lost at words. He didn’t know what to say at the thoughtful gesture, but he was genuinely touched. “J-Jongin, you really didn’t have to do that. Thank you..”

“It’s no big deal. I knew how much she wanted to have it for Christmas so I thought why not, ya know?” He laughed softly as he stuffed his hands into his pocket.

“You’re the best, Mr. Jongin.” Sina dived in to hug him. Jongin almost stumbled from the impact but managed to keep his balance as he patted her back.

“Sina, can you go wait in the car please?” Sehun asked as she pulled away and obliged.

“Okay!” She ran to get inside the vehicle that he unlocked for her with his keys before turning back to Jongin.

“I’m...uhh...sorry I didn’t get you anything.” Jongin said as he rubbed the nape of his neck. “I didn’t really know what to get you and..”

His words were cut off when Sehun leaned in to press his lips against his, feeling the tender warmth through the kiss. Jongin didn’t even have to think twice before kissing him back. They stayed there for a moment before pulling away slowly.

“Maybe you can give me your number instead?” Sehun suggested with a smirk.

Jongin’s face completely flushed before hastily nodding at him. “Y-yeah that could work!”

After exchanging numbers and saying their farewells, Sehun got back into his car to see an excited Sina who saw everything that just happened.

“About time, uncle.”

He let out a laugh as he shook his head, before starting up the car to drive her back home. 

“Tell me about it...”


End file.
